With mature technology, low cost, the logical cipher card Mifare1 (M1) takes most proportion of applications of smart card in traditional metropolis transportation industry. However, there are no independent CPU and operation system inside the M1 card and the security authentication and protection are realized completely dependent on the built-in logical circuit, which results in that the M1 card is easy to be cracked. Following the tendency of “one card for more applications and intercommunication for more cards”, the volume of the money in the e-wallet of the M1 card will become higher and higher, and therefore the security problem of M1 has been paid more attention.
Since CPU card has central processing unit (CPU), RAM, ROM and EEPROM and on-chip operating system, it is much safer than the M1 card. However, the high price of the CPU card limits its further application. Contactless CPU card, which has been prompted in the recent years, approximates to the M1 card in price and its technology is also becoming mature, which makes it possible to widely prompt the application of the CPU card to replace the M1 card.
Although there is a CPU card including M1 and CPU parts in the prior art, there is great risk when recharging the CPU card at an M1 terminal, and it is also impossible to purchase with the CPU card at current M1 terminal, which results in great inconvenience to the users. Further, the two parts of the CPU card are totally independent in internal processing operation, without any synchronization mechanism for synchronizing the two parts.